gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlords
The Starlords are the religious order of Eleniel common to all Parzifan cultures, though their seat of power is in Ardadain. The order consists of both Clerics and Paladins. Focus-''' Eleniel, Queen of the Stars and Goddess of Light. Eleniel is also the goddess of Goodness, of righteous combat and of justice. 'Symbol-' An eight-pointed star; a lantern; a pair of scales. '''Prime Stats- IN/PR Skills The Starlords get the following skills(note: this is instead of the first level development stage): STARLORD CLERICS Skill Longsword 3 Dagger 2 MIA: Chain 4 Religion: Eleniel 4 Religion: Toltoni 1 Transcend Armour 3 Star-Gazing 3 Body Development 2 Divination: Astrology 3 Astronomy 3 First Aid 2 Leadership 1 Channeling 2 Hobbies 8 STARLORD PALADINS Skill Longsword 5 Dagger 2 MIA: Chain 6 Religion: Eleniel 3 Transcend Armour 4 Star-Gazing 3 Riding 2 First Aid 1 Body Development 3 Channeling 1 Hobbies 8 Skill Cost Changes-''' For both clerics and paladins: Star-Gazing 1/2, Astronomy1/2, Transcend Armour 1/3. Customary Garb All Clerics and Paladins wear steel breastplates and long gauntlets and boots, embellished with the Star of Eleniel. They wear cloaks of varying colour, depending on which order they belong to (see Structure). Paladins wear helmets with the symbol of a winged star on the brow; clerics wear headbands adorned with the same symbol. Special Requirements Anyone is eligable to become a member of the priesthood, providing they are not a member of the dark races. However, a character must have a PR of at least 65. Membership Any 'good' race can join the Starlords, although they are almost exclusively Human, with a few Elf and Half-Elf exceptions. Sex is not an issue, as both male and female can reach positions of power as either cleric or paladin. Paladins are the warriors of the religion, whereas the clerics are in charge of day to day administration. Culture There is a temple in every city and town in Ardadain, as well as many of the smaller villages. In addition, there are many temples in neighbouring lands, as the religion achieves a greater following with every passing year. The High Temple is in Angost , the capital city of Ardadain. Benefits A Starlord will always receive welcome at virtually every household in Ardadain, and can be guaranteed the cheapest prices at inns and shops. They are respected, both for their kindly acts and their ability to strike fear in their enemies. Starlords have a lot of influence with the Royal Law, and as a result wield great power (however, the other members of the church ensure an individual does not abuse that power. Restrictions No person of evil alignment or a member of the dark races can join the church; even half-breeds (such as half-orcs) are prohibited. The Starlords are unyielding on this rule, and even a half-orc who commands great respect will be refused. Structure The Starlords are lead by a high priest or priestess. The current High Priestess is Sindara , disciple of Lexus. The priesthood is divided up into six Orders, each of which operates in a different locale. It is up to the initiate which Order they join, although some orders are considered more dangerous than others. The Orders are as follows: *'The Order of the Sword-' Their symbol is the sword, and their colour is black. They operate throughout Ardadain and its subject states. *'The Order of the Shield- '''Their symbol is a crossed shield, and their colour is blue. They operate in lands allied to Ardadain, such as Malidor and Ilmanor . *'The Order of the Gauntlet-''' Their symbol is a gauntlet, and their colour is red. These brave priests are assigned to the lands of Ardadain's enemies, where they constantly do battle, and try to convert the populace. Examples of assignments are Daenor, Terruma and Firnor. *'The Order of the Cuirass-' The symbol is a plate cuirass, and the colour is yellow. These are in charge of converting the neutral heathen lands, such as Cymuria and Normearc. *'The Order of the Mantle-' Their symbol is the cloak, and their colour is yellow. They are responsible for neutral lands where worship of the Tolton already exists, such as Heingoer and Miredor. *'The Order of Kalina -' The newest order, recently set up by Sindara to operate in the newly 'liberated' lands of Vancumar. Their symbol is the Helm, and their colour is purple. '''NB: T''here is also a seventh, secret order, recently established by Lexus . They are known as the Anna Sila. Each Order is lead by an Archdeacon, chosen by Sindara. In addition, some orders such as those that operate in numerous lands, have lesser Deacons, each responsible for a certain country. The Deacons control their priests from the Main Temple in each country, whereas the Archdeacons travel from country to country, calling only the High Temple home. A priest ascends in rank according to experience and deeds performed, and each new rank is normally approved by the members of that Rank. The ranks, in ascending order, are as follows:- '''Starlord Paladins' *Clerics *Acolyte *Cleric *Priest *Bishop *Deacon *Arch-Deacon *High Priest/ess Paladins *Templar *Paladin *Champion *High Champion *Deacon *Arch-Deacon *High Priest/ess All ranks answer to the rank above them, whether they be Clerics or Paladins. The High Priest/ess has ultimate control over the religion. It is possible for a priest in one order to achieve a high-rank in another order, if he so requests, and there is a position available. The Holy Regalia The Holy Regalia are magical items said to have been worn and used by Eleniel herself during the Balzotian wars. She gave them to Marilla, the first High Priestess, and since then they have been passed down through time. They consist of: *Daerist, the Holy Sword and twin to Lexus's sword; *Sinaram, the Holy Shield; *Kalang, the Holy Gauntlet; *Elduin, the Holy Mantle; *Vanatul, the Holy Armour; *Giladol, the Holy Helm. Each of these is kept by an Arch-Deacon, who can utilize it in combat, as needed. When need is dire, and a champion is essential, the High Priestess is able to utilize them all, becoming a formidable opponent. Each Artifact relates to a different order: *The Order of the Sword- Daerist *The Order of the Shield- Sinaram *The Order of the Gauntlet- Kalang *The Order of the Cuirass- Vanatul *The Order of the Mantle- Elduin *The Order of Kalina- Giladol Philosophy/Purpose The Star-Lords believe themselves to be protectors of the people. Eleniel said unto Marilla: "Thou and thy kin hold the people's fate in thy hands. Thou must serve and defend thy masters (the people) from the forces of tyranny and darkness." Marilla and her followers have taken this literally, and the Star-Lords now dedicate themselves to fighting the minions of Balzot. A Lord is always present, and welcome, at any sortie against the enemy. In addition to their formidable powers, the Starlord are considered lucky. In times of war, the Starlords muster together to form their own free-standing armies. These units protect which ever country/realm they are stationed in. It is not unusual to find a Lord in charge of an entire unit or army, should such generals be lacking. All Kings know the value a Starlord, and their ability to turn the face of a battle. That is why they are so feared! They are loved as well, though. The main reason for this is their role as arbiters of justice. Eleniel is goddess of light, but also serves as Lady of Justice. The Lords dispense this justice in her stead. The Starlords have unquestionable power over the law, even more so than the King of Ardadain's. If the King's court finds a person guilty, the Starlord may find them innocent. If this is so, the accused may take asylum in one of Eleniel's temples, possibly serving the goddess in some way. On the other hand, any person let off by the court could soon find himself hunted down by the Starlord, who were not happy with the verdict. This is rare, however. Despite their power, the Lords are careful not to abuse it and, more often than not, they work WITH the King's Court. At least three Starlord are always present on the jury, so this ensures all verdicts are unbiased. Most major decisions against the King are made only with Eleniel's approval. In addition, the Starlord act as watchmen when there are no Guards available. The local cleric or paladin will usually settle minor disputes, in the King's name. In the hierarchy, Clerics serve as judges, and Paladins as watchmen. Also, due to their attitudes towards law, ALL priests are law-abiding. They would never steal, murder, kidnap, etc., unless of course the subject was a servant of Balzot. It is important to note that the Starlords serve the King as well as Eleniel. In this sense, they do not manipulate the Court to do as they want. Anyone who abuses his power in this way is immediately punished. "As thou serve thy masters, so too must thou serve their masters. So is the nature of things, and thereby wilt thou be humbled." So says Eleniel in the great book, Elamandos. Eleniel is a Goddess of the People, from lowly slave to high emperor, and as a result, Starlord are taught to help everyone, not just peasants, and not just kings. No one is beyond their jurisdiction, but neither are they beyond their help. The only ones who are exempt from this are criminals (as the Starlord decide) and minions of Balzot. These have turned their backs on Eleniel's light, and so are unworthy of her aid. The main rule of the Lords is that each member must do a good deed at least once a day. Additionally, they cannot refuse a request for help (unless it would interfere with a more important quest). This probably demonstrates why the Lords are considered 'lucky.' Only by performing regular tasks can a Star-Lord hope to be promoted. Promotion works according to reknown. Acolytes and Templars are promoted once the temple has decided they are worthy. After this, Clerics are sent to villages, to serve the locals, and Paladins become Errants, travelling around a small area, offering assistance. When these priests gain enough recognition in the small areas they are promoted again. A further promotion occurs once most of the county has heard of the priest, and this continues until they have almost legendary fame. In this way do the Lords help other people, and promote Eleniel's Light to the masses. Holy Days The holy day of Eleniel falls on June 23rd, and is known as Gilanor. This is the day when light is at its strongest, and is believed to be the date when the stars were first kindled. On this day, candles are lit in every window, to signify the appearence of light to the world. The Festival of Light occurs in every major town and city. This is usually just an extended market, with games, and a parade lead by the highest priest in the area. On this day, criminals can ask for a re-trial, and may be released if their behaviour warrants it. At night, there are usually light shows, performed by magicians and Starlord. Gifts are given on this day, to signify the gift Eleniel gave to the land: her Light. A priest born on this day receives no special merit, except that they are usually allowed to accompany the parade, should they desire. Activities High-ranking priests are sometimes found leading units or armies into battle. All the Starlord are subject to conscription, and must rally for war whenever the Deacon commands it. In addition, Clerics serve as Judges, whilst the Paladins serve as watchmen; they are the arbiters of law. Because they make decisions relating to law, the Lords can also serve in this capacity at weddings, births and funerals. Although not as preferred as Melina and Gurthil, they nevertheless have jurisdiction in this area, and are able to perform such rites if desired. A Starlord is always on some urgent task or other, helping out the general populace. A Starlord can never refuse a request for help, unless the task is on direct conflict with his beliefs (stealing, aiding an enemy, killing an ally, etc.), or he is already on a task. A Lord must do at least one good task every day. Spells CLERIC Powers of Varda Far Voice (Astrologer Base list) Holy Vision (Astrologer Base list) All Cleric lists except: Summons Communal Ways PALADIN Light Law (Magician Base List) All Paladin lists Absolution The target is engulfed by the Light of Eleniel. Target takes 1D6 E-electricity criticals, and is blind for 1 month per 5% failure, if he survives. The victim's alignment will become 'pure good' for 1D6 months. Absolution Pure is similar, except the target will be 'pure good' permanently. Talent Points 1D6 Healing Herbs (random)= 15 Telescope (+15 to Astrology, Star-gazing and Perception)= 10 Owed favour by a high-ranking priest= 10 Owed favour by high ranking man/woman= 15 Spell Adder (+2)= 5 Magic Sword (+5)= 0 Spell Adder (+3)= 10 Magic Sword (+10)= 5 Make Sword 'holy'= 30 Blessed by Eleniel (GM determines)= 25 Gift from Eleniel (GM determines)= 20 Holy book (the Elamandos)= 5 Magic Armour (+10)= 5 Category:Religion Category:Eleniel Category:Ardadain Category:Groups Category:Clerics Category:Paladins Category:Starlords